


Tenko works at Starbucks

by AudreyGhirga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Death, Other, Sequel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga
Summary: After Atua brings Tenko back to life, she starts a new one by working at Starbucks and hopefully not dying again.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Tenko works at Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angie Works at Best Buy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655410) by [usuohi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi). 



Tenko found herself wondering where she was, cuz everything was pitch black and she couldn't feel anything

"um where am I"

"You have died, my child." the voice from above said

"who's there?? are u a degenerate male???"

"My name is Atua, I am God"

"I will give u another chance in life, because I like you tenko" said Atua who definitely wasn't just the creator of this fic

"oh k thanks"

Tenko found herself outside her house again, her landlord just kicked her out 

"oh this is the same thing as before"

"maybe now I should work somewhere else"

"oh look, there's a starbuck, I go there all the time and stare at the cute girls, maybe they'd accept me working there"

tenko walked to the carfuck

"hello hi anyone there"

Monotaro amami rose out of the fucking ground

"what the fuck"

he was smoking a fat ass joint because he was swag 420

"hiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he said in a 40 year old smoker' s voice

"um I wanna work here"

"k"

rantardo gave Tenko the stupid outfit and sent her to the counter 

"wait wtf I didn't even get any training what am I supposed to do"

tenko started panicking but then she saw the girl of her dreams, dream himiko, come to the counter

"nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh"

himigo's nyehs were enough to bend time and space

"omg omg omg its fucking himigo holy shit what do I do"

tenko saw korekiyo's execution play at the TV screen that was there for some reason so she calmed down a bit because it was funny seeing him melt and die

''hi welcome to bartuck how ma- FUCK"

"nyehhhhhhhh?"

"welcome to starcucks ma'am how can I help u"

"nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" "I want a small cappuccino Frappuccino mocha and a brown e"

"okie"

"that will be $20.99"

yumeno gave chabashira 20 moniez and said 

"keep the change" 

She was literally an elementary school student so she didn't know how to count 

"uh miss I need 99 cents" 

"nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" 

"ok shut up already just go sit somewhere" 

himiko himiwent to sit on a table with her gf angy

"wait I forgot I have no fucking clue how to make anything" 

suddenly kirumom came to the rescue and helped make the thing for tencrotch

"thanks Kirumi ur like a super big hot milf" 

tenko was being gay as usual even during work 

miu broke down the fucking door and went inside the celestialbodydollars

"I want a dildo"

"ma'am this is a starbucks"

"no, I want a fucking dildo"

tencunt was having none of Miu's shit and she just wanted to make her leave

"I have this breadstick you can shove up your ass, a degenerate male with marshmallow hair tried it once"

"k thanks"

miu bought the breadstick and thankfully left

kirumom was done with the thing and tenko called Himiko really fucking loud 

"nyeeeeeeeee-"

"here's ur stupid fucking mocha"

"nyeh? my name is spelt wrong"

"bruh what I literally typed Himiko"

"no its spelt wrong"

"what the fuck seriously why does this keep happening I just wanna live a quiet and peaceful life"

tenko then heard the sounds of 2 'adult' men fighting 

"whats going on" 

she came over and saw kaito and cockichi doing some sort of fight, they were mostly just yelling at each other and being really gay

"dont make me kick your ass" 

"dont make me suck ur dick" 

"dont make me cuddle you like a baby"

"dont make me suck ur dick" 

she wasbt gonna listen to two degenerates fighting so she called the cops before they started fucking each other in public 

the cops succi cumahara and harumaki roll arrived and arrested cockichi and kaito for public indecency 

suddenly keybone entered the cafe and tripped on the broken door and fucking broke into pieces 

just kidding he was fine

"oh god dammit not another degenerate mal- wait is keebo a boy or a girl"

"hello" he said in an auto tuned voice

"wtf is wrong with your voice"

"I desire o i l"

"bruh"

"we dont sell fucking oil here"

"but I want oil"

"but we don't have any"

"then perish"

"wait wha-"

then hope blew up the starbucks like he blew up the shsl academy for ungifted flirters

the end


End file.
